Daughter of Death
by BarrelRacer800
Summary: i have started writing a book about a girl and her not so normal Tri-blood life. rated T
1. Chapter 1

** I am writing this book, so i take full credit, so tell me if you like it. **

* * *

**Chapters 1- What Now?**

"STAY AWAY" I yelled as I sprang awake. Since my 14th birthday two weeks ago I have been having night mares of a ghost telling me to do as he says. Outside my window, or what I could see it was still dark. All the windows in the house had bars on them, this always confused me. I always thought it was to keep me from running. But as I come to find out later it was for a different reason. I looked at my bedside clock it read 3 am. You have got to be kidding me I thought to myself. This is the third night in a row were I got up before five. I need some sleep. But just them my stomach growled. "Great", I said, "know I'm going to get up go eat and never fall back to sleep." My stomach growled again. "Okay, okay you win I'll go eat." I crawled out from under my covers and started to make my way to the kitchen.

I stopped when I heard Ben and Sandy's voices coming from outside the front door. They are my foster parents. Well two of my foster parents in my life I have had 5 different foster homes since I was 2, and I have to say Ben and Sandy are the worst of all. They are always drunk. For the last year I have lived with them I think I have only seen them sober about five times. I have always wondered why they drink so much. But every time I ask I get a different answer. I have got "are son died", "I don't know go ask mommy", "because the world is going to end", and a whole lot more but they are always drunk when I ask them. They also go out a lot to parties but it is not like them to be standing outside at 3 in the morning, SOBER. Something fishy was in the air, and I did not like it. I pressed my ear against the door to try and hear what they were saying, but I had no clue what I was in for. "So" Ben said, "do you think boss will mind if we have a tiny bite". I thought to myself. Boss who? "He said he wanted her alive," replied Sandi, "Miss Drew has no clue what's she's in for. Boss said something about her going to be his star. When we found her and wanted to eat her than, he yelled at us, and told us a little after her 14th birthday he would send for her". I gasped me I thought to myself, EAT me. Then is something that sounded like Ben's blurted out, "Come on the boss won't know if we take just a little nibble". There was silence for a minute like Sandi was searching her acorn size brain for a response. "But she would die. Then boss would kill us." Good response I thought.

I darted back to my room, ha my room what am I saying I have not had a real room since I was 2 before my mom passed away in a car accident on her way to pick me up from daycare. I have to leave, I thought, no brainer. Duh of course I have to leave, a place where they wanted to eat me. Anyway I grabbed the one thing that had been mine, a blue backpack, with the saying "I will FIGHT till I DIE" on it, I bought the backpack after mowing five yards when I was ten. I wanted something that I had worked for, and because I needed one anyway to carry around when I got to go out. I put two clean pairs of clothes in it and then shoved my stuff animal in as well. That was the only thing that my mom gave me before she passed, it was a little bear about the side of a coffee mug, and on its belly was a saying that read, "Stay true to yourself". I also pulled on a black tang top with a picture of a skull with and arrow threw it. I also put on the darkest pair of jeans I owned. After all I did want to blind into the shadows so nobody would so me, an orphaned girl on the run. After I finished I ducked into my Ben and Sandy's room and rummaged through there dresser drawers hoping to find a gun but instead I found myself face to face with two dozen bronze throwing knives. I grabbed them and went back to my room. I put on a black hoody and pulled it over my dirty blonde hair. Then placed 18 of the knives in my bag and the other 6 in the back pocket of my jeans, and I was ready to go.

I looked like any other runaway I knew of. Witch was a lot, almost every kid that I had met while I was in the "Home for the Orphaned Girls of Nashville". While I was there I always stayed to myself, of to the side where nobody would notice me. I found myself not trusting anyone and if I eventual did they got adopted or put with a foster family and I was back to not trusting. I left like an abused dog found a family started to trust then it be torn from me again. The one person that I had a bond with was a boy that lived across the street at the boy's home. His name was Kalub he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I found myself talking to him for hours a day until I day he was gone. I asked the lady from the front desk what happened to him and she just told me "sorry" and handed me a newspaper. It read "Kid from the Home for Boys killed in a shooting. The boy was on his way back to home after his job at the "Corner Market" and stepped right into a gun fight was shot". After that I found myself not talking to anyone until I got sent to Ben and Sandi.

Did I miss anything I don't think so but to make sure I was good I did a self-checklist, clothes-check, Weapons- check, stuff animal- check, food and money- not check. How could I forget food and money? I quietly made my way out of my room and down the hall back to Ben and Sandi's room I tore there room apart searching for some form of money. While I was looking I saw a picture of two odd looking things they had bull horns on their heads, and had four arms. That made me jump I've seen a lot a things in my years but never seen anything like these things. I tried to shake the picture out of my head. When I got to Bens dresser I saw a note that said, "Note to self, money hid in fridge under broccoli". Bingo! As I passed the front door on my way to kitchen, they were still outside. What were they waiting for someone or was it something? I put my thoughts to the side of my brain and went into the kitchen. The money was right where the note had said it had been. I guess they put it there because they know broccoli and me don't mix. They had about one hundred and fifty dollars in that fridge and I never knew. I put the money in my backpack and rummaged through the cabinets there was really nothing to eat I grabbed what was left of the mini wheat's and went back to the living room.

I was hoping they would be gone by now but of course I was wrong. They were still there talking away "When do you think the guy will get here? I'm bored," whined Ben. Ben reminded me of a four year old little boy that could not get the new toy he really want even though the next week he will really want a different toy. "He will be her soon," Yelled Sandy with a little fright, "now please be quiet, we do not know who the boss is sending to get her. I am a little scared that he will send someone that eats Yakers"! Yakers? Are Yakers what was in the picture in the bedroom? Was that them? Man, I had so many questions and nobody to answer them for me. So I lived with not one but two Yakers that wanted to eat me. Wow, how in the world did they qualify to be foster parents?

Suddenly, there was another voice it did not sound like a very mean person. Also the voice did not sound that old, maybe a kid a little older than me. "Where is she," he asked a little laughter came for Ben and Sandy. "You're who we are waiting for?" she asked as she tried to keep from laughing, "but you just a kid". I went to the window to watch, it was a kid, he looked like he was about 16, and he stood about 5'8 with black hair and piercing gold eyes. "Yes, you have a problem with that? Also if I was you I would not be laughing. Do know how many of you I have killed, and if she is not here, because you two have lost her, I have been given orders to kill both of you." His voice was calm. "Yes, yes sir." Sandi muttered out "Can I ask you a question." The kid looked at the ground but eventually answered, "If it is within my power." All the sudden Ben and Sandi both started asking him a million questions at once. "Are we going to get paid for this"? "What are you going to do with us"? "Who is Drew's Father"? "What are you going to do with her, and is it any better than what we were going to do"? I guess really only two question stuck out to him. "Drew is the daughter of Hates and the granddaughter of Poseidon. She has more god blood in her then any moral half-blood. And what we are going to do with her all I can so it is better than eating her. Now take me to her". That last part he raised his voice and I jumped.

Sandi opened the door and too late I remembered they were talking about me. The door opened and he stepped in. He was more muscular then he had looked from outside the window. My body froze. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he spun and looked me right in the eyes. It took all my strength to not break down and scream. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack. "Hi" he said like I was his long lost sister "my name is Justin and you must be Drew I have heard a lot about you." I could imagine what I looked like, a kid about to pee her pants. "Hi," I finally choked out. "Are you going to kill me?" He laughed, "Now why would I do that? I am here to take you to a training base in Louisville. I have been assigned to train you." What? Train me for what, a race; this kid was talking bunch gibberish. "You don't know if you can trust me" He said "and if I were you I wouldn't trust me too. Some strange kid walks into you home at 4 in the morning and tells you to go with him." What was he reading my mind? "You said that my father was Hates and grandpa was Poseidon. Who are they and how do you know? The U.S. government didn't even know that. Is my dad still alive? I have so many questions." I raddled on. I was hoping I was not getting on this kid's nerves. Because he looked like he has been to hell and back several times. "I will tell you everything on the way." I couldn't help but say, "I don't want to go with you". "Well", he said. "Do you want to stay here"? He had me there I shook my head and just noddle like, thank god will not have to kill her. "Good girl. Since you are already packed we can go and don't try anything with those knives." How did he see my knives? I know I should not of but I asked, "And what if it do." He did not say anything he just moved his hand down to his side and rested his hand on the black handle of a bronze sword. "How did I miss that?" I bolted out. He started to laugh. "You would be surprised how many people miss it". I smiled back at him. Then I stopped what was I doing, this kid would probably end up killing me. I was trusting a kid that I knew would end up doing something to me. I don't know why but my jut told me to trust him. This is new I told myself. I made myself not make eye contact with him. "Well this is awkward." Said Ben I had totally forgot that Sandi and him were still here. They were looking at me as if they were just letting there dinner walk right out the front door. Justin saw there exasperations then turned back to me. "Let's go", said Justin, "I need to get you to Louisville by dawn, and I don't think you want to be dinner for them". He pointed to Ben and Sandi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again here is Chapter 2 tell me what ya think**

* * *

Justin escorted me outside and put me into the passenger side of a black mustang. "Nice car", I said. He smiled like he was happy that I approved his car. He walked around to the driver side and got in. As he started he said to me "buckle up, don't want you to get hurt." I could not tell if he was joking or not. When we were about 10 miles down the road he finally spoke. "I guess you want to know where I am taking you." I thought to myself "no, I don't want to know where you're taking me to kill me" then I noticed something, "did I say that out loud." He just started "laughing "yay" I was hoping I was not blushing. " It's okay I'm not going to kill you." He said trying to act serious. "I am going to teach you to fight, to protect yourself and I can see right now that you have a lot of spunk in you, so you are going to give me a run for my money when it comes to fighting. Have you ever used a sword before?" "No and what do you mean fight to protect myself from what. " "From monster and other demigods what will want to kill you." "Monster what? Demi what?" I was so confused. "Have you ever heard about Greek Mythology?" He asked. "Ya there was 12 Olympian gods that ruled Olympus, and now I guess you are going to tell me something that will make me think you're lying". Justin has had a way of making me forget my satiation. "Well", he said, "the gods are still around and sometimes they come down to earth and have kids with mortals and we are what is left of this little mix up." "So that's what you meant when you said I was the daughter of Hades and granddaughter of Poseidon. So my dad is alive." I looked at Justin's face I could tell he did not want to have this conversation. "Yes, your father is alive. But you cannot meet him until the time is right. I also guess that you are wondering who my godly parent is". "Just a little" I replied. "Well", he continued, "I am the son of Ares. I can count on one hand how many times I have met him. You are lucky your dad wants you that's why he sent me to get you". Hades! I thought, "Hades is 'The Boss'" I asked. "Well I guess I don't have to tell you the hole speech about who the boss is because know you know. You are his only daughter. He has I think around five sons, but you are his only daughter". "So why did he send you instead of one of my brothers"? "Hades got into a fight with Andrew the oldest and he left and when he did he took two of your older brothers with him. When we get to base you will meet Cole he is thirteen. He has a funny personality. I think you two will get along fine. It's good to have allies in a place like where going. Who your friends are and who your parent are makes or breaks a half blood. I doubt anyone will mess with you, they leave Cole alone".

"I have one more question, you said I have five brothers, three left, I am about to meet Cole. Who is the last one?" "Mike, he lives with your dad he is fifteen. He works in the fields of punishments to help keep the souls don't try and form up against Hades. When that kids fights it's like a bomb goes off. That's one thing all of Hades kids have in common. I think he wanted to come up meet you and teach you a few tricks." "So", I said, "other demigods try to kills use, and shouldn't we protect each other"? I didn't get that I mean we need to stick together, Right? "Well", Justin said "We have different beliefs and we have are rivals. But having a rival that is not afraid to fight is a bad thing and that could mean blood spread. Also we have to fight monsters. Monsters hate demigods and want to kill or eat them." Kill or eat I thought to myself. "Ben and Sandi", I began. "Were monsters" Justin finished "they were", he tried to finish but this time I cut in. "Yakers?" He looked surprised "how did you know that?" "I saw a picture of them siting on their nightstand and I heard them talking". "I should of new that yakers are not known for their smarts". Your telling me. Last Easter Ben and Sandi thought the Easter eggs were real and tried to eat them. It did not end up good. I was actually starting to have a good time with someone I haven't had this much fun with someone since Kalub. I let that sit in I have been living with not one but two monsters that wanted to eat me for the last year. Okay I was going to have to get used to this. All the sudden I got really tired. "You can sleep if you want", Justin said after looking at my face and seeing me yawn, "I'll wake you when we get there don't worry I won't hurt you but I can't say the same for the other half-bloods were meeting up with." I let those thoughts sink.

I rested me head against the window and looked out. What was next I had no clue. I looked out into the fields. I saw a herd of horses racing are car. I had to take a second look. Did those horses have riders? No, they were riders. What? This was too much for my brain. "There Centaurs", Justin said, "Half horse, half human". I had learned about them when I was in the 7th grade, but I never thought they were real. I didn't know the Greek god were real till know ether. "This is all too much", I admitted to Justin, "too much has happened in such little time. I found out I am half Greek god." "Seventy five percent actually. Because you have blood on each side of you family." "Okay, seventy five percent whatever. I got a dad, grandfather, and five new brothers. I also found out my foster parents were monsters wanting to eat me." "You'll get us to it." I hoped I would. I needed to get away from this. But how.

I closed my eyes hoping to just rest them but before I could stop myself I fell asleep. "Drew, you have done a good job so far. Now that you know who you are I can tell you what you are here for." Spoke the ghost that had been haunting my dreams for weeks. "I get no respect from Olympus. I am one of the three sons of Kronos, and I don't even get a thrown of Olympus. My children are outcasts. Now is our time to stand, to show Olympus that we are strong. I have formed an army of demigod children, let's see Olympus exasperation when they see their own children on my side. Cole, Mike and you are going to lead my armies to attack Olympus."

"Why have you waited all these years to come and find me?" I asked him, "I mean you have had Cole, Mike and the other three since they were young training them. Why not me?" "I did not get you because you are more powerful. You will be an amazing warrior, but because your grandfather was my brother we have more god then other half-bloods. You have more power so you will more dangerous. When you find out what you can do you can do in battle you will not stop until the entire enemy is dead. That is bad for two reasons, one, if you got mad you could see good guys as the enemy, and two because my realm would have to go on full speed and that would wear out my staff. Drew, you are going to be my star." Then the ghost drifted into the shadows and disappeared.

Then my dream changed I was standing in what looked like a temple. There was twelve pillars and in front of each pillar was a thrown. The place looked beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. I jumped as a huge door opened and twelve huge people walked in. When I say huge in mean huge. They each stood thirty feet tall. They took their seats in there huge thrones. These must be the gods. From what I could remember from school there seating order from left to right was, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. As soon as they all sat, all at once they blurted out talking. "He has her", Yelled Athena. "We need at attack", Boomed Ares voice. "Be quiet", yelled Zeus and all at once everyone shut up. " We need to find a way to get her away from him. With her he could beat us, if and only if he takes the time to train he properly, and if he does then we have at least a year before they attack." Was my dad showing me this, or were they? "I can send my son Ethan in, all girls have a soft spot and he is really good at making girls fall at his feet", Apollo said. "Thanks for the offer but this is going to take a lot more than trying to make her fall in love. Poseidon she's your granddaughter, did she get anything from her mom?" He asked.

Poseidon cleared his throat to talk. "Katie was my star before she left us at the age of twenty two trying to protect Drew from an attack. She could do anything that had to do with water, walk on it, breath under it, she could even cause hurricanes, earthquakes and she made an entire city's water system explode. Drew could have any of these. Maybe not all but at least half. We also have to remember that Hades has given her gifts. This girl is dangerous. I say we get her on our side or as much as it pains me to say this we need to kill her before she kills us." I could not believe I was hearing this, the great and powerful Greek gods were scared of a fourteen year old girl. What was this world coming to.

"I think Apollo's idea will work", Aphrodite spoke up, "everyone will fall in love and I think Apollo's son Ethan could do the trick. He has dated three of my daughters if he can get one of my girls he can get any girl." The gods all thought about that for a second. Finally Athena spoke "Although if they find out he is working for us he is as good as dead." She had a point there, then again she was the goddess of wisdom. But then again the gods didn't want a war so they were willing to risk it. " I have Ethan here", Apollo said, "lets at lease talk to him". All the gods mumbled in agreement and Apollo called Ethan in. Ethan was not that tall he stood at most 5'5, but he was handsome. He had chocolate brown hair and the prettiest gray eyes I had ever seen. I can see how girls fall at his feet he was naturally hot. When he spoke his voice had an ascent to it, it sounded like he was Australian. That gave him a total unfair advantage. The gods plan might woke but know I know what they are planning. Once he got to he got to the middle of the room he knelt on one knee. " Your majesties", he said. "Rise my child", said Apollo, "and tell us your plan". Then I woke up to Justin shaking my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am writing this book, so i take full credit, so tell me if you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Adjusting**

"Wake up", Justin Said, "will be there in a couple minutes". I chose not to tell him about my dreams. If he found out how powerful the said I was he would keep his distance from me. Why did they say I was powerful I didn't feel powerful. At this moment the only thing I felt was weak. I was just taken out of my home and dragged three hours away to be trained as a killer. I saw a movie about something like this once a couple years ago. The U.S. government took orphans and made them killers. That's what they're doing with me, right?

Outside the car window it was light. There was tall buildings everywhere. I read a sign that said welcome to Louisville, Kentucky. How was a Greek training center in a city I would think it you'd be out in the country. "There it is", Said Justin, " "The Hades Army Training Center, or the H.A.T for short." It was a tall building on the outskirts of the city. There was a fence all around it. Two highly armed kids were standing at a gate. Justin pulled up. The taller of the two held up his hand to signal us to stop. Then he walked up to the window and the other to my window. "Normally we would let you in right away Justin", he continued, "but we want to meet the girl that will lead us into a new era." The two boys looked like they could be related they both had bleach blonde hair and dark green eyes. Although the one looked older. "Mike, Jake, this is Drew daughter of Hades." I nodded and the one by my window said ,"hi, I'm Jake", I just nodded, these kids had a crazy look in their eyes. "Know if you don't mind I need to get her inside." Justin spoke as patiently as he could. I could tell these kids were probably told not to bother us, but if I was them I would want to meet our "Hero" too.

They stepped out of our way and Justin pulled the car up to the front door. There was two more guards at the door. I was now realizing how real this was. One of them opened my door and I stepped out. Justin was by my side in a second. He tossed his keys to one of the two and said. "You know where she goes?" he nodded and got in the car and sped away. " Can I take your bag for you miss?" asked the other guard "No thanks I got it. Thanks for offering though." He nodded and opened the door and Justin and I stepped in.

This place looked like a five star hotel. The lobby had couches and a kitchen of to the side. There were teens all around the kitchen eating. As soon as they all us, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched us. "Wave", Justin whispered to me. And I did. A curly haired kid walked up to us he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a maybe a little younger than. He had a huge smile on his face. Without saying anything he gave he a bear hug. Everyone just started laughing. "Drew", Justin said, "I am happy to enter dues you to Cole Jones". Okay, so this is my brother. He had a corky personality, which I was okay with. After a minute of squeezing all the air out my lungs he finally let go. " Can I give you your tour?" he asked. "Well", Justin said, "I was asked to teach her. But you can join us". He looked like he was like he was okay with that. As we were making are way to the elevator, the others made a path for us. There girls and boys both. The youngest was a little girl that looked about eight. These kids all had some form of weapon. I saw swords, bows, spears, daggers, but I did not see any throwing knives. I guess I was the only one with them. As the elevator do closed I could imagine all the kids start talking about me, trying to find out what to think.

" I have been waiting so long to meet you", said Cole, "Mike said he would try and make it tomorrow. I think you will like him. He is awesome. He is the best fighter I know, well besides Justin." This kid went on and on like he could not stop himself. "Bing." The door opened and we were standing in the middle of a huge room. "Welcome to the basement of the Hat. This place is for the children of Hates. It would be the top floor but Zeus would not like that." Cole explained. "I can see how that would be a problem," I agreed. "Do I have a room?" "Oh, yah I forgot. Right this way", Cole remembered. I think Justin was letting Cole give the tour and he was just there to be a guard for me, because he kept quiet and stood right behind we so that he could always keep an eye on me. I don't know why, because it's not like Cole was going to do anything. He was acting like he was happy to have a new sister. I guess it was a good improvement over having four older brothers. Although I was happy, I had always wanted siblings and now I have five. "Here we are", Cole opened a door. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. The bed sheet had the same thing on it as my shirt a skull with an arrow threw it. Dad sure did his research. As I searched the room I found that it had its own bathroom and closet. There was another door when I opened it I found a training room. "Welcome to the training part of our base", Justin finally spoke up, " tomorrow morning you will start training. I will come wake you up at 6 am. Lastly, this place fills up fast so in a couple minutes this place will be packed so if you want to settle in, if I were you I would go into my room lock BOTH of your doors, and get use to all this, this is your life know. You need to get used to it. If out get hunger take the elevator to the first floor". He was right I needed some time to get use to all of this. I nodded and Justin spun on his heal and walked away. When he was about ten paces away he looked back and saw that Cole was still standing next to me. He walked back picked up Cole threw him over his shoulder. I laughed and continued until the door of the elevator closed.

After they were gone I walked back into my room and locked both doors as I was told. I could finally call a bed room "my room" I have waited for this day for so long. I didn't have to share it with anyone or give it up because my foster parents don't want me anymore. I finally had a room that my dad had given me. Thanks dad!

I laid on the bed and took a look around the room. There was a 62 inch TV that hung above the door. There was also a little study area in the corner. There was two blue chairs and a bookshelf. Sitting on my bed stand was a Dell laptop. That you dad. I had always wanted one of these. I got of my bed and walked over to the closet. It was about half the size of my room and was completely filled with clothes. There was five fancy dresses that I would never wear. I would feel way to unconvertible in things that fancy. There were also tang tops, t-shirts, jeans and shorts. I guess they were all in my size. If dad took his time to find out what I like I would guess he would find out my size too.

In the corner of the closet was a trunk. I walked over and saw it had a lock on it. I picked up the lock and once I did it unlocked itself. I jumped back. The lid opened and in it laid some of the same weapons the kids had upstairs. There were bows, swords, daggers and spears. There was one thing in there that no other kid upstairs had, throwing knives. I picked up one and turned it over in my hand. This was my weapon. Out of all the Weapons in that trunk those stood out the most to me.

I grabbed my backpack and put six of the knives I had brought in the box with the rest. Then I closed the trunk and it relocked itself. I went back into my room and laid the dozen knives I had left on my bed as well as the six from my pocket. I needed to learn how to throw these. I did not want to look weak when I started training tomorrow with the rest of the kids. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a picture of a skeleton on the wall. He was holding a sword like he was about to charge into battle. It was just as good as any other target in the room. Why not?

I picked up my first knife and leveled out my arm. IT STUCK! But not to the poster. It landed right under it. I tried again this lime it bounced off. Level out arm, I yelled at myself, and aim. I did it, I hit the skeleton right in the face. "You're a natural." Said a voice from behind me. Without thinking I spun and threw a knife. The guy ducked as the knife zipped right passed where he was standing. "You are just like your mother, he continued like the whole knife thing didn't even happen, "you're a fighter". I could hear my heart beating. "Who are you?" I asked lifting another knife, "and how did you get in here the doors are locked". The man looked a fended. "Dad?" I asked. "It took you long enough." "Took me long enough? You have got to be kidding me, right. I was an orphan for twelve years and now you want me. Oh, and know you only want me because you need me." I don't know what happened to me. I just lost it. I mean really the nerve of this guy. " Like I told you, you are powerful. Look at you know three tries with throwing knives and you could kill someone." "That was just because I was scared, I didn't know who you were." "One thing that you will need to learn is that children of Hades do not get scared the get strong. You will run into battle never away. You got this." His voice was forceful and made me not want to get him mad. "Know he said are you ready for training?" he asked, his voice calmed down a lot. I was and I guess he could he could tell. "Mike will get here by lunch tomorrow. He will start your training. Normally I was going to have Justin, but Mike really wants to. He is a good fighter, you show him what you can do and he will make you a star." He paused for a moment, "you need to pick another weapon too." Pick another weapon? I chose throwing knives. "For up close combat." Okay that made more since. "If I were you I would choose a sword or dagger", he continued. "Bows and spears are for far away fighting, but if someone jumps you from behind you need a weapon that doesn't have to be throw. You need to master either sword or dagger just as much as you need to master throwing knives." He kind of made since. If my knives did not there target, then I would be dead, because a throwing knife thrown two inches is just bounce of my target. "I choose dagger", I decided. That why I did not have a huge sword hanging of my hip while I was throwing knives. This way I only had to have a small dagger tied to my arm. "You need to learn how to at least us as many weapons as you can. That way if you do not have yours, you can grab anything that is at hand." I wondered if dad did this with Luke, Cole and the other three too, or was it just me. "I have to go know", he said. Then backed up and vanished into the wall.

Dad had a couple good points. But I was still mad that he had not wanted me when I was little. I picked up two more knives and threw them at the wall at once. They landed side by side, right where the heart should be. I guess I was made to throw knives.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya'll go

* * *

A couple minutes went by I grew hungry. Then I remembered that I had not eaten since dinner last night. I pulled on a clean shirt. It was blue and said. "Mess with me I dare YOU!" It hung of one of my shoulders. It was a cute top, just not my style. I also put on some white shorts. I put six more knives in my pocket and went to the trunk and grabbed a dagger. It had a five inch gold blade. I tied it to my arm. Then walked out the door and made my way to the elevator.

I stopped when I had it to the doors that lead into the training base. I looked inside. There was around a hundred kids in there. There was a group of about ten lined up with bows shooting at targets. There was also kids with swords whacking the rubber out of dummies with swords. There were also kids fighting with each other for practice. Take it all in Drew, I told myself. This will be you tomorrow. Then closed the door and got in the elevator.

In the lobby there was about twenty teens. Some were eating, but most were in a small group gathered around a kid with curly red hear and fiery chaotic eyes. They looked like they were going over battle strategies. I listened for a minute, but got bored so I walked away. I rummaged through the fridge. Finally so food. Ben and Sandi probably don't ever know what half of the food in he was. What am I saying I don't know what half of the food in here is. I found a bag of chips in the pantry and jumped on the counter and started to eat. One thing that I had noticed was that nobody was paying any attention to me. Maybe they were told to leave me alone.

The elevator opened and Justin and a girl stepped out. He spotted me out of the corner of his eye, and the girl and him walked over. "Hey", he said, "I would like to introduce you to my sister Ashley". Ashley had a look about her that was somewhere between pretty and scary. "Hi", I said. "Sup", she replied. She had a dark tone in her voice. She had a fierce look in her eyes and they were targeted at me. I could tell I would most likely not get along with her. She glared at me and I glared back. Justin saw this and said. "So, Ashley why don't you go help Aaron." "Fine", she grunted, "anyplace is better than here". I watched her leave. "Sorry about her", Justin apologized, "she is the best girl fighter here and she's mad that everyone is saying you are going to be better". "Still that's no reason to be mean." Justin just shrugged his shoulders. "I see you found some toys", he pointed to my dagger and knifes. "Do you know how to throw those?" he asked. "I don't know", I replied, "Let's find out". I slid of the counter and took one of my knifes out of my pocket, steadied my arm aimed and threw straight at the group of kid that were studying battle strategies. The knife hit there board right where Aaron had drawn an X. everyone turned and looked at us. Justin's mouths was hanging he finally got out, "that was awesome", he announced loud enough for everyone to hear, "girl you're a natural". I was hoping I was not blushing. Then I noticed that everyone was still staring at me in awe. I just smiled and said, "um, hi everyone". Ashley stuck up her noise and said, "Well, look who's showing off". "What, jealous?" I asked "What's it, I'm the star here not some skinny twerp." All the sudden all the kids that were down stairs where flogging the room. I guess one the kids ran down there and told the all. Cole was standing by Justin's side rooting me on. "Well, if your such a star, prove it", I said. "Girl I'm going to kill you, I hope you know that." "Go ahead and try, I dare you." She lunged at me, before I could think I had a knife in hand getting ready to throw when Justin grabbed my arm and jerked me behind him. Ashley tried to get around him, but he wouldn't let her. I wanted to fight her. This girl had a way of getting on my nerves. I tried to lung at her but Cole was holding me back. I was kicking and scratching trying to get out of their grip. "Quit it", Justin yelled, "Both of you". Ashley lowered her spear. She gave me a look that said, "We'll finish later". This girl was taunting me and I don't like it. I finally broke from Cole's grip. He had a tight grip for a thirteen year old. "What you looking at!" I yelled "Get back to whatever you were doing." The group separated fast. Soon I was left standing alone with Cole and Justin. "What was that?" Justin asked me his voice a little mad. "I can tell you what that was", Cole answered, and "that was a Hates temper. I know because Sam and dad had the same tone in their voices before, he left with Nick and Adam". So that's what my other brother's names were. "Sorry", I apologies, "but she just really got on my nerves. I have never acted like that before". "I think we need to keep you two away from each other. I don't think Hates would like it that much if you got into a fight your first day here." "Are you kidding me", Cole said, "dad would be proud of her". He was probably right. "So sis." "Don't call me that." "Okay, so sis what did you do in your room for the past ten hours. "I went through my closet as you can tell, threw some knives and talked to dad for most of it, and I thought I don't you not to call me sis." "Whatever you say, sis. Wait dad was here?" "Ya, you didn't know that?" "No." "I got to go", Justin Said, "Cole keep her out of any fights. I got to go yell at Ashley". "Whatever you say dude", Cole answered, and with that Justin walked away. "Why did dad come see you and not me to", Cole complain. "He wanted to talk to me about, well, all of this. I don't think you need to be taught about all that going on here." "There you are right. I'm just cool like that." I laughed and gave him a hug. "Your funny. Did you know?" I told him. "A couple people have told me that", he replied. "Hey, do you want to see my room?" he asked. "Why not it's not like I have anything better to do." "Then come on then." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator.

Cole's room was right across the hall from me. He held the door open for me and I stepped in. His room had two beds. "Do you share your room", I asked . "I did, with Adam. He is only eleven", he answered, "and Luke shared with Nick. Nick just had his sixteenth birthday right before they left. Then Sam he's eighteen, he has his own room." "Why does your room have two beds if they left?" I asked. "Dad is hoping that one day they will return. Our army lost big time when they left." "Why did they leave?" "They didn't believe in what dad was doing. So when they left so did a hug number of are army. Dad was so sad when they left, Sam was going to be the leader of his army and he was going to leave you out of it. So when he left dad drafted you." "So let me get this right, I'm Sam's replacement?" "Well, Yah." "Is anyone in the training room?" "I don't think so everyone should be in their rooms upstairs." "Then I'm going to go let of some steam." I turned and walked out the door. Cole followed we got the large room, the doors creaked and we stepped in. I went through all of the weapons and found no throwing knifes, so I just used mine. Before I stared I looked around the room I saw Cole at positioned himself in the middle of five dummies. I watched for a minute. Justin was right kids of Hades looked like death itself when we fought. Cole leaped into the air and came down on one of the dummies cutting it right down the middle. I wondered if I was that powerful.

Cole saw I was watching him and smiled at me. "Know I get to see what you can do." I don't know why but I felt like I had known Cole my whole life. Like I knew him but I didn't know him. I guess that why I felt so comfortable around him. I smiled back and took aim at my target a small bird that was painted on the wall and let my knife fly. I was really good at this. I turned pack to Cole. He did not look shocked. He just nodded. "Good job," he finally spoke up after the longest minute of my life, "knows do it again". So I did, I pick a smaller object and hit it. This time he smiled and started jumping up and down yelling, "We are so going to win". I just stood there staring blankly at him; know he just stood there the first time and know he is jumping around. "Can you tell me why you made me do it twice?" I asked." He looked at me it was not obvious. "Because I was seeing if it was just beginner's luck, which obviously it wasn't." "Thanks I guess, Cole I need to tell you something." "Okay, buts step into your room."

He sat on my bed as I told him my dream from the car ride. When I was done, he didn't say anything at once, and then when he started he wasn't talking to me he was talking to himself. "This is not good; I have to tell someone, but whom. Dad? Luke? Justin? How could they found out we have her?" he mumbled as he pasted back and forth, I climbed on my bed and watched him carefully. He looked like he was about to explode. "Why would Apollo have to offer up Ethan, I was hoping I would not have to kill him? This is not good." "Wait, wait one minute, you know Ethan." "Yes, he and Luke were awesome friends before this war. Poor Luke he is going to be heart broken." They were friends with the enemy, that didn't make since. Then it came to mind, "oh, my gods you, Luke and I will have to kill are brothers." He didn't react as bad as I thought he would, although I guess he would have some time to think about it. "I know sometimes I wish I went with them." "Why didn't you go then?" "Because I don't completely believe what we are doing is wrong, plus if I die I go to Elysium instead of the fields of Punishment." "Why would dad send his owns kids to the fields of punishments?" Cole looked puzzled for a minute like he didn't know the answer. "I personally don't think he would, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I guess he had a point there. "I need to go talk to Justin, good night sis." "Didn't I tell you just forget it, good night Cole sleep tight," Then he left. I hadn't even realized it was night. I guess it was because I was underground. I crawled under the covers and laid there looking at the roof. Tomorrow was the beginning training. Also I would get to meet Luke; I wondered what Luke looks like and his personality. Would he like me? I found myself thinking about these questions about Luke. Does he know I got into a fight with Ashley? He most likely did. But there was one question in particular that was bugging me. How did he know Ethan and how close were they. These are the question I was thinking of as I drifted asleep in my new room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter sorry it is so short, i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Enemy Territory**

"I dreamed of her last night," it was Ethan he was standing once again before the gods.

"She knows about the war, her brothers, and her training has begun." All the gods moved uncomfortable.

"Tell me boy," Zeus spoke up. "How good is she and what weapon does she use?"

Ethan didn't look happy about this, "she uses throwing knifes."

All the gods started talking at once. "Throwing knives," Athena asked Ethan, "why did she pick throwing knives?"

"I don't know why she picked them, but she is good with them. One thing that might be too are advantage is that Drew does not get along with Ashley Ross, they tried to kill each other today but Justin Lee and Cole Jones broke it up."

"So," Ares spoke up, "my daughter tries to kill her own 'hero'" when he said 'hero' he made quotation marks in the air. "Maybe we can get her to kill Drew for us." The gods nodded in agreement, but Poseidon still spoke up, "I do not want to kill her if we don't have to. She is all I have left of Katie." "But uncle," Hermes said, "she is dangerous if she is as good as Ethan has told us we are at risk of losing this war."

"Not if Ethan's plan works." All eyes turned to Ethan. "Yay," Ethan said, "there might be some flaws to that plan, Luke and Cole will recognize me."

"Not if I give you a makeover," Aphrodite announced, she had a pretty voice it was so sweet and elegant.

"That might work," Ethan replied, but I could hear the dough in his voice. "Oh, Mike, Nick and Adam want to talk to you guys, they said they know some stuff about Drew that there father had mentioned before they left."

"Are they here?" Apollo asked. "Yes, father they are right outside," Ethan Answered. "Well go get them then," Hera said, and with that Ethan turned and run out of the room.

I gods sat there for a minute then Hephaestus that had been silent the whole time spoke, "Why is Hade doing this?" I wanted to know the answer to that one myself. Zeus didn't even think about the question, "Because he is a selfish, god of the underworld when he wants to be 'the' god of Olympus." I get that, from what I recall from school, he was one of Kronos sons, and he should have at least a thrown on Olympus, but Zeus gave them all to his kids. Hades was not the selfish one here Zeus was, he wants to the most powerful so he has all his kids in the thrones on Olympus.

Ethan walked back in and at his side was a tall thin kids, and following a little bit farther behind, maybe scared of the gods, where two other boys. These must be my brothers. Sam was the one in front next to Ethan. The second oldest Nick stood about five feet behind them and Adam next to him. Nick looked nothing like Sam or Adam. That got me thinking that Sam and Adam had the same mom as well. They both had tan skin, dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Nick on the other hand was pail; he had blonde hair like me but with green eyes. Use kids of Hades looked nothing alike.

Zeus stood from his chair, "You three, sons of Hades, Tell us what you know." Zeus retook his seat and Sam took a step forward. "Lord Zeus," he said bowing, "we come with news about Drew." Apollo gave him a look like 'ahh daa'. "Drew is different," Nick said stepping up next to Sam. Nick didn't look as comfortable about being there as Sam or Ethan. "From what our father told us before we left he didn't want to get her involved with this war." Zeus looked confused, "then why did he?"

"He did," Sam answered, "because he lost us. As you guys know, she is powerful, and she is different."

"Dad told us she was drawn to knives," Adam spoke up, "but not just any kind of knives…"

"Throwing Knives," Ares finished for him, "that would her, the first demi-god to ever use them. Is she any good?"

"Dad said it was in her blood." Replied Sam, "I don't know what he meant by that though."

"That's interesting," Zeus said with a puzzled look on his face, "I don't know of anyone in her bloodline that has thrown knives."

"May I add in sir?" Ethan Asked shaking in his boots.

"Of course my boy," Apollo said without letting his father have any choice in it.

"Well," he started, "when he said it was her blood I think he meant she is good at it she was born to throw knives." Wow cute and smart, I thought. What a minute what am I doing. If I listened to this kid that would mean betraying my father I could not fall for him.

"That makes a lot more since my boy," Apollo smiled with pride.

Artemis looked puzzled, "I know you didn't get your smarts from stupid here," Apollo gave his sister an evil glare; she whipped it off and contented. "So, if she was born to fight this war, then how good is she?" the gods started muttering to themselves. Till Ares spoke up, "everyone has a weakness, even yours truly."

Hermes chuckled, "What the great and powerful Ares has a weakness."

"I know you would never think I would have a weakness but it is true I have one." Ares went on, not picking up Hermes sarcasm. Ethan and Nick started to laugh, but one look from Zeus made them quit. "Back to other things," Zeus said trying to go get back on topic, but it did not help it just made Hermes laugh and fall out of his thrown and make Apollo, Ethan, Nick and Adam fall over laughing. Even Hara and Athena smiled. I started wishing I was on their side. They had so much fun in the Olympians army. Over here in Hades everyone was so serious.

"So, continue about Drew" Zeus continued. "Drew, Drew, Drew," a voice hissed, I jumped and fell out of my bed, with a blonde hair, black eyed boy staring at her. "You must be Luke."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. i will have the next chapter up soon, i hope. thanks, love ya'll **


	6. Author's Note

**Note for Me GreekGirl8 **

* * *

**Hello everyone, **

** I thought it over and I will not be continuing this story so that I can spend for time with my other one (Sea Princess Who?) I will continue this story only if you guys want me to by sending in a review telling me to. So if you want me to keep going Please tell me. **

** Thank You**

* * *

**Thanks and leave a review. **


End file.
